


Love, I'll Let You Go (Song: "Real" by Years & Years)

by fabella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvid, M/M, Matt and Foggy's A+ Communication Skills, Mutually Unrequited, Romance, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Self-Esteem Issues, Video, Years & Years - Freeform, YouTube, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After season two, Matt learns to let Foggy go. Only not so much. Or at all, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, I'll Let You Go (Song: "Real" by Years & Years)

**Author's Note:**

> So *that* video has been percolating for quite a while now. It's a song that I've loved and wanted to vid forever and it never felt like the time until I saw season two of Daredevil. From there, it took pretty much forever to come together. Feedback is a joy. I'll slobber over every word, guaranteed
> 
> If you'd like, you can follow me on tumblr @ fabella-aka-wistfulfever.tumblr.com.


End file.
